warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Purgatory Program
The Purgatory Program is an Imperial Institution that is dedicated to studying and experimenting on dangerous Xeno species. The project is santioned and run by the Ordo Xenos and worked on by prominent Xeno biologist's. The Purgatory Program primarily specializes in Orks, Eldar, Tyranids and Derkallen due to the unique attributes of these species. Formation Goals Research Sites While the program operates all over the Impeium and in non-Imperial space, there four primary Research sites. These sites oversee the most vital experiments and run the program. While these four sites act as the biggest and most important research centers, there are dozens of minor labs all over the galaxy. Aratal This is the primary research center. It is not as specialized as some of the other sites but it runs a far greater variety of projects. The heads of the program are based at this site and as such this site gets more attention than the others. So as not to prompt an Ordo Hereticus inquiry, the experiments here are far less risque than other sites, focusing mostly on new ways to kill Xenos. Ha'te Calet'ya The research site on Ha'te Calet'ya was a site that primarily focused on the enslavment of Xenos for use by the Imperium. For this purpose the Projects here revolved around brainwashing Xenos and stripping them of their free will. In conjuction with this, the site had many projects for creating new breeds of certain Xeno species for use as soldiers. The site was destroyed after their primary project, The Overtyrant escaped during an invasion. Since then the Human population of Ha'te Calet'ya have been forced to fight for survival against the site's experiments, which now run rampant on the planet. The incident has put the Purgatory Program under serious suspicion by the Ordo Hereticus. Epitaph Thsi is the most secretive and reclusive of all the research sites. It is even more secretive that the site on Durant because the research here is of the most sinister nature. The researchers here attempt to study the effects of the Warp and Chaos on certain Xeno species. Due to this many of the research staff are also Pskers or radical members of the Ordo Malleus. The projects here range from exposing certain Xenos to Chaos, deliberatly provoking Daemonic possesion and causing mutations that result in more powerful connections to the Warp. If the nature of these experiments were to ever be revealed to the rest of the Inquisition it would almost certainly cause a Witch Hunt in the Purgatory Program. Durant Durant is one of the more heretical of the sites. While not on the same level as Epitaph, Durant's projects would nonetheless cause a scandal if they were found out. The focus of the research on Durant is improving humans and their technology using Xenos. This means that Durant does extensive research with Xeno tech. Perhaps their biggest project is their attempts to make a new breed of supersoldier by splicing Xeno genetics. For this reason they do extensive research on Orks and Tyranids, even more so than other sites. Projects Reputation